The present invention relates to mobile communication and smart cell phones, specifically to an over-the-air (OTA) method for continuous delta of an ANDROID operating system of a handheld device.
At present, ANDROID operating system is required to be rebooted every time an update package is installed. Correspondingly, OTA update usually adopts delta update packages in view of web velocity, flow price, etc. The delta update package has a small document, but is only suitable for designated versions. In the prior art, only two methods are suitable for providing all users with update if a plurality of versions have been released. One is to release a plurality of delta packages on the basis of every released version to match with any version that may exist in the users' handheld devices. The other is to update progressively time by time, update to the next version each time, reboot once each time updated, and reboot the last version after multiple times of update. Both the two methods have defects. The first method needs too many delta packages for releasing the new version each time and brings inconvenience to management of the update server and compiling by the development personnel. The second method greatly lowers the user experience when users update devices. So, it is an urgent need to provide a method for completing all updates through one-time rebooting. However, such method does not exist or is not disclosed at present.
In addition, such method has the following technical problems: (1) the update command is transmitted between the OTA application and the update mode (Recovery mode) of the ANDROID operating system through the command document, and only commands meeting specifications can be identified; (2) the existing Recovery mode needs to reboot the system once every time installing an update packages, so the update operation and the operation of restoring factory setting can only be executed at most once each time; (3) the command string of the update information of the existing ANDROID operating system update saved in the reserved zone (MISC zone) meets the update power failure recovery requirements of installing an update package once each time, but fails to meet the update power failure recovery requirements of installing a plurality of update packages. Any solution without the ANDROID operating system mechanism that avoids the above three technical problems inevitably effects the use security of the system and even causes system breakdown in serious cases.